


World Meeting *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 7*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America distracts him with post it notes, Ameripan Week 2016, Day 7, Fluff, Gay, Japan does not have a good time, M/M, america and japan sit next to each other at a world meeting for the first time, ameripan - Freeform, end of the tags, i ran out of steam at the end of this week im so sorry, oh well i made it through the week, this was a really cute prompt that I butchered, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America passes notes to Japan at a world meeting and it gets the dark haired nation very flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Meeting *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 7*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late omg I'm sorry. But I made it through the week!!! This was my first time participating in a ship week and I had a really great time doing this. I'm looking forward to doing this again next year. I hope you enjoy the final fic (:

America walked into the board room for the world meeting. Most of the other countries were already seated and talking amongst themselves. The blonde spotted his name plate in front of his assigned seat. He also noticed the name plate of the person sitting to his left; Japan. The blonde smiled, happy that he was going to be sitting next to his boyfriend today at the meeting. The smaller nation hadn’t arrived just yet however. America took his seat and noticed the customary stack of post its in front of him. They were always given a note pad, post its, a few pens, and their name plate. These meetings were always very organized and very boring in the nation’s opinion. He tended to doze off whenever he wasn’t talking about his country. But now with his boyfriend sitting next to him, it would be more entertaining. Since he had a few minutes, America took a few post it notes and started writing on them. He came up with a plan to make this meeting a fun one.

Japan walked in a few minutes later talking to England. America smiled when he saw the dark haired man. They hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks and the blonde was looking forward to having dinner with him after the meeting. Japan meet the eyes of his boyfriend and blushed slightly, missing their beautiful blue color. The shorter man looked for his name plate to see where he would be sitting. When he found that he was sitting next to his boyfriend, Japan’s mood instantly changed. He had been dreading sitting through the meeting but now maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He could hold hands with America under the table or something. He took his seat and smiled up at the blonde.

“Hey Japan,” America greeted, smiling at him happily.

The smaller nation returned the greeting and then started looking through some of the papers he’d brought. His boss had written him a list of things he believed should be discussed with the other nations. Japan stopped being able to focus on the paper work when he felt American’s hand on his thigh. The dark haired nation knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to pull anything sexual in front of the other nations, but the presence of the large hand was making him anxious. He averted his eyes from America, trying to look as neutral as possible. They thought keeping their relationship from the other countries was the best thing to do. However, no matter how discrete the two thought they were being, they actually weren’t. Basically everyone in the board room knew they had been in a relationship for quite some time now. But no one mentioned this to the couple so they were oblivious.

America stroked his thigh gently, it was a comforting touch. Japan couldn’t wait until later when they could kiss and cuddle and not have to worry about hiding their secret. Germany stood up from the head of the table and announced that the meeting would be starting. The dark haired nation sat up straighter and was determined to pay attention now. As soon as they got this meeting out of the way, he could be with his boyfriend. However, America had other plans. He removed his hand from his boyfriend’s thigh and grabbed one of the post it notes he had written earlier. Germany was talking about politics and strengthening… something. The blonde particularly sure because he had tuned out already. He placed the yellow post it note nonchalantly on Japan’s note pad, then looked away like he hadn’t just done that. The dark haired nation raised and eye brow and looked down at the post it note. It America’s scribble handwriting was ‘You look nice today (: <3’. Japan blushed and looked at the blonde nation out of the corner of his eye. He was pretending not to notice that the smaller man had just read his note. The Japanese nation hid the post it note in his folder and went back to trying to listen to Germany.

No more than 3 minutes later, America placed another post it on top of his note pad. Japan met his eyes this time, looking at him questioningly. The blonde just lightly shrugged and went back to pretending to pay attention. Japan took the second post it and scanned it. ‘You’re so beautiful’. The pale man’s cheeks darkened again. Dammit, how could he even focus with America sending him things like this? He needed to focus so he could discuss his issues when it got to his turn. Japan kicked the American under the table warningly. After putting away the second note, he went back to listening to Russia who had taken over after Germany. The meeting was particularly interesting at the moment. These meetings tended to drag on because so many nations had to speak and sometimes they got into debates. Japan really hoped today wasn’t one of those meetings. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

America was not making this easy for him. He was just sitting there looking beautiful and sending him cute love notes. The Japanese nation took the blonde’s hand under the table, just to assure him the kick wasn’t an angry one. The dark haired man saw his boyfriend smile at their secret contact. Everyone was paying attention to Russia now, not bothering to look at the couple that was so obviously sharing a cute moment. America picked up a third post it and sent it Japan’s way. The older nation almost slapped him for still continuing to try and distract him. If this note was like the others, Japan might have to kill him. ‘Can’t wait until later (;’. Was that a winky face? If Japan’s cheeks got any redder, he might burst into flames. Was America trying to embarrass him in front of the World’s Nations? Oh how he despised the blonde nation sometimes. He pulled his hand away and tried to compose himself. It was almost his turn to speak. England was on his left and was currently talking about current trade profits. As soon as the British nation is done it’s Japan’s turn. If America messed this up for him, he was going to kill him. But the blonde nation didn’t appear to be finished, he pulled out yet another note and stuck it over top of the previous one. Japan’s eyes widened at the content of the note and he quickly covered it with his folder. Okay, he was definitely going to kill America.

“Alright I’m done. Your turn, Japan,” England said, metaphorically passing the gauntlet to the very flustered nation.

Japan placed his papers back in his folder and looked up at all the other nations. All of them were staring at him, America was smirking at him. With his cheeks in flames and his body slightly shaking, the small nation announced,” I don’t have anything to report. Thank you.”

All of the nations looked slightly surprised but didn’t question it. They moved on to America who had absolutely no problem talking about himself. The dark haired nation glared at him slightly, annoyed by his boyfriend’s confidence. His boss was probably going to yell at him for not discussing their latest issues, but they would just have to wait until the next meeting. And for the next meeting, Japan was definitely not sitting next to the blonde haired nation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Bonus content)

 

“Babe cmonnnn it wasn’t that bad,” America chided, trying to calm his boyfriend.

“It was that bad. First, you distracted me then you practically sent me a piece of smut. We were in front of everyone.”

The blonde haired nation chuckled and hugged his boyfriend from behind. He placed kisses in his dark hair and held him closely against his chest. This was the most contact they had had in a few weeks. It was nice to be in each other’s embrace again.

“Fine, I won’t send you anymore smut. As long as I still get to kiss you.”

The smaller nation rolled his eyes slightly and turned around in America’s strong arms. He looked up and was met with America’s bright blue eyes. They held a beauty that the older nation hadn’t seen in such a long time. They made him blush from their intensity and because of who they belonged to. He offered himself up for America to take, having waited all day just for this. The blonde smiled and closed the gap between them. Their kiss was slow and not rushed, just enjoying to moment. Sitting through that excruciating meeting was definitely worth it. Now the two had the whole night to themselves and they planned on spending it just like this, in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I couldn't tell you what the last note said because no NSFW allowed in Ameripan week. So I apologize, but just draw your own conclusions to that one (; 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies
> 
> PS: I'll fix all the mistakes later


End file.
